<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner and a Movie by ecrituredudesir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777575">Dinner and a Movie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir'>ecrituredudesir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy IX, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Feet, Filth, Multi, Must, Urine Drinking, Watersports, foot cleaning, foot worship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving her people from an intergalactic slaver, Freya agrees to serve the now young adult mutant ninja turtles in whatever way they would like her to--they may have just forgotten to feed her like they should. </p>
<p>A commission for someone on FurAffinity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner and a Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of gratitude for freeing her kin from an inter-dimensional slaver, Freya had offered herself to the four heroes—and on some level, she hadn’t thought that they would truly be awful, given how much work they had put in to save her people. They had no other way to pay them back, and knowing that her fellow Burmecians would now be safe to return home, the least that Freya felt that putting her services to work would at least contribute some way to making sure that the four could go on to save others. <br/><br/>Her one regret was not realizing that four ninja turtles who never seemed to mature up into their young adult years were not exactly well-equipped to take care of a slave themselves. While they meant well, they never quite remembered to grab food for her whenever they brought anything home, and they had been planning their movie night all week after a series of intense training sessions. It was a movie series in three parts—and they had ordered pizza for themselves, only to find that Freya was looking <em>terribly</em> hungry when they got back to the sewers. Once again, for several days in a row, they had forgotten to get food for her—and she had been surviving off of whatever scraps they could give her. Looking thin and hungry as they entered with their pizza, it was Raphael that cleared his throat and looked down at how caked their feet were, given their entire trek home through the sewer to get to their little underground ‘hideout.’<br/><br/>“Hold up, my dudes, I got the perfect idea!” He announced, gesturing them over to the couch, where his three brothers also took their seats, following their brother’s example in kicking up his feet. While Freya was a little confused, following them, Raphael made a gesture down to his feet. “You see, we ain’t got any extra food, but we do have all of this gunk on the bottom of our feet that we’ve had building up for a while. I’m sure there’s some kinda food in all of it, since so much junk food comes down into the sewers, so there should be plenty for you to eat here.” <br/><br/>“Oh, you’re right!” Donatello announced, looking down at his own grungy feet, “There’s plenty of stuff down there for her to eat, that’ll fill her right up!” The four seemed in agreement with one another, seeing nothing wrong with having their slave eat her fill from what they had on her feet; she was, after all, a rat—and they had all surely seen their master Splinter to eat much worse. Freya was feeling a little apprehensive; the thought of cleaning their feet was less than tempting, but she had made a vow to serve the turtles in whatever way they truly wanted—so if they would have her eat from their feet, she would do so. Her stomach was practically hollowed at that point as well with how hungry she was, so the idea of anything to fill it sounded like a lifesaver. <br/><br/>Desperate for anything to fill her stomach, Freya knelt before them. Each of their considerably sized feet were practically dripping with the filth from the sewers that they had trekked through on the way home. While they put on the movies, the smell of pizza wafted through the air, not helping her voracious hunger at all. As they started break into their own meals, it left her salivating in her own hunger. They set about to ignoring her in favor of the movie marathon that they had been waiting for all week. Given no other option, Freya leaned forward, and her pink tongue started to lap against Michelangelo’s bigger toe on his right food, nearly wincing in the fact that the taste of sharp, acrid sewage burned at the tip of her tongue. Still, it wasn’t a flavor that she couldn’t handle, and it wasn’t overbearing enough to keep her from continuing.<br/><br/>Her tongue circled the wide tip of the toe, before working down between where the two met, flicking there and collecting a mouthful of the sludge that had been collecting there for longer than she could have imagined. Still, having something in her mouth made the hunger only more intense. Soon, she was gulping down entire mouthfuls of the slime from the turtle’s foot. Her teeth scraped at the harder chunks that had been caked on towards the bottom, both to break them up, and to pull them more easily away from the turtle’s green flesh. As difficult as it might have been once upon a time to stomach the vile smelling cast-offs from the muck they tread through, Freya was bordering the sensation of starvation, and she was grateful for simply the weight in her belly, even if it was far from appetizing. <br/><br/>Her petite hands came forward to grasp at his ankle, tilting his foot in different ways so she could reach every inch of it, sucking both toes clean before she progressed onto the other foot. While the movie held much of their attention, she was starting to earn some as well, and the other turtle brothers perked up with interest at what she was doing for Michelangelo. Watching the show of her cleaning their brother’s feet with such dedication had them all interested as well, and a strange sort of arousal started through them at the sight of the show. Leonardo, however, couldn’t help but clear his throat and beckon her over interrupting her process of polishing the green foot off with the tip of her tongue. He was already adjusting a little, reaching down to the small opening at the bottom of his shell beneath his legs, where his cock was now hanging out from where he’d freed it earlier. <br/><br/>“You must be getting pretty thirsty, huh?” He asked, unable to hide the subtle tone of almost-hope in his voice. Though he had never considered what he was about to do before, something about seeing Freya’s lips coated with filth had him interested, and he couldn’t help but lean back a little to jut his hips up. “Come here and I’ll wash all of that down for you,” he offered, with a small grin. Though Freya was shocked at the suggestion, she also couldn’t deny the way the filth and dirt caked at her throat, leaving her swallowing harder after each pass of her tongue along the sole of Michelangelo’s foot, curling along the inner curve of it to scrape it clean with the tip of her tongue. The beckon and offer of liquid, though, had her distracted enough to leave the mostly cleaned foot in favor of moving over, and as he gave a small shake of his cock at her, it was enough of a sign that she would need to open her mouth. Though she was a little nervous, given that none of them had asked such things of her before, she was far too invested in the moment to not follow his instructions—the filth off of the bottom of the first turtle’s feet was not enough fill her up by any means given how long it had been since she’d had anything to eat. <br/><br/>With a small noise of relief, Leonardo gave a sigh, and tilted his head back for just a moment to start emptying his bladder. She waited before the head of his cock with her mouth parted for the stream, and though she had never tasted piss before, it was easy to start to gulp down the hot, potently acidic flow of liquid that started to pour into her mouth in a stream. It came with such quick potency that she hastily did her best to open her throat and stop her gag reflex, though it had already been fairly well suppressed with how much sludge from the bottom of the first brother’s feet. <br/><br/>Though the stream threatened to fill up her mouth quickly, it only made her swallow more rapidly, doing her best to keep up with the sheer amount of urine that the turtle was emptying in her direction. Just as she would swallow down a mouthful, only wasting a few streams down her lips and jaw in the time that it took for her to push the hot piss down her throat to clear the sludge from the first turtle’s feet. After having sat there for so long, there was plenty of urine built up in Leonardo’s bladder, ensuring that as the movie continued well on for another five minutes or so, he had plenty in him to keep going until Freya’s head was spinning with the scent of his potent urine and her throat was burning with it just as much. <br/><br/>Right as the heavy stream started to taper off into little more than a dripping flow, which she quickly tilted forward to open her mouth wider to catch, positioning it right under the tip of his member so she didn’t waste any more fluid than what had already managed to drip down her chin between her swallows. “Washed it right down, didn’t it?” Leonardo asked with a somewhat smug grin working across his expression, reaching forward to his own pizza box to grab a greasy slice, lifting it up to his parted mouth to take bite after bite of it right in front of her, despite how the smell of fresh cheese and meat made her stomach growl loudly in desire. Catching the sound, he gave her another smirk, before nudging her downwards. “If you’re still hungry, dudette, I got plenty o’ stuff on my feet for you to take a tongue to too, y’know,” he suggested—and considering just how empty her stomach still felt, she found herself moving downwards quickly again to pull Leonardo’s foot into her grasp, desperate and ready to use anything at that point to chase away her unrepentant hunger. He was a little surprised at her eagerness so soon after she had filled her throat with his piss, but he was content to kick back again and relax while he watched the movie, feeling her starting at the heel of his foot to use her teeth in the attempt to start to nibble away the thickest of the crust coating his foot. <br/><br/>Since it had had more time to dry than his brother’s, it was thicker, with most of the fresh muck from the sewers gathering together to form almost a harder shell around the gooey layer of wet slime right against his skin. Once she had broken through the crust she took larger bites out of it, tearing chunks of crust away from his foot and exposing the dirty sole underneath. Once the worst of the outside crust was gone, she immediately set about lavishing her tongue against the skin, cleaning it in greater swaths of her tongue muscle sweeping upwards towards the center of his foot. His toes wriggled a bit with that, finding himself a little ticklish under her attentions, but that passed the minute she made it above the center of his foot. Immediately, as if trying to keep them symmetrical, she swapped over to his other foot and began to lick that one from the bottom upwards as well. Leonardo gave a quiet scoff at that, wriggling his toes as if to remind her. She focused on the task at hand, ignoring the reminder given she had never forgotten in the first place. Once his other heel was clean, she returned to the first to slide one petite hand under his right foot to lift it up, her tongue slipping between his two toes and pulling the toe jam there back into her awaiting mouth. Only after swallowing that small sludge there did she move on to his slightly bigger toe on that foot, salivating over it and sucking every bit of saliva that she left on the skin to soften the taste of the more rancid sludge pulled from between the folds between his toe and foot. Her saliva dripped down over the dust still lingering at the top of his foot, softening it there as well. <br/><br/>As she sucked his toe clean, she seemed to finally be catching Raphael’s attention as well. Her tongue slipped down to start collecting the saliva that had dripped down his foot, collecting what filth it found there, before she started to sweep her tongue up to his other dirty toe. Her mouth sealed around this one next, her tongue swirling in lazy circles until it was polished clean like the rest of his foot. <br/><br/>Her gaze flicked up to the brothers, still enjoying their movie, only to find herself surprised to met Raphael’s gaze. There was a blatantly higher interest in what she was doing rather than the movie itself, and she made a small show of carefully licking up the side of Leonardo’s feet, never breaking that eye contact. It lead up into the tip of his toes, before her tongue flicked the tip of one toe, swirling around it before she sucked it fully into her mouth in one smooth motion.<br/><br/>The display was clearly making Raphael squirm in his seat, and when he leaned back to make himself comfortable as Leonardo had, she noticed that the turtle was much harder than his brother had been, the tip of his cock shining with something that wasn’t urine this time around. She had lost the passage of time so far—and right as she finished off the second turtle’s foot, it seemed to be the end of the first three hour movie of the trilogy As Michelangelo stood up to go change over the movie, she was beckoned up to the couch by Raphael, who grasped the back of her head and guided it down to where his cock stood tall against his belly. <br/><br/>“It’ll be a little thicker than the last thing you washed down with, but it’ll be more filling, too,” Raphael noted with a little smirk, grasping the bottom of his member to tap it against her lips, encouraging her to part them so she could wrap them around his thick, green cock and start to suck. Her tongue flared flat against his member, feeling him throb in her mouth, but it was just motivation for her to dip her head down, feeling him press at the back of her mouth—and then with a little more pressure, to press the tip to the back of her throat. His grasp on her head continued to coax her back down every time she brought herself back up, constantly surrounding his member with the sensation of her warm, wet tongue along the veiny underside of his dick. <br/><br/>The second movie started with less attention than the first, and Freya was the newer object of attention for a couple of them—though Raphael seemed to be focusing his full attention on her, his shell grinding back into the couch as he rocked his hips up to press himself further into the warmth of her mouth, feeling her jaw stretch a little to accommodate for his size alone. With a small hitch of a moan that left his mouth, he eventually finished hard, pressing the head of his member fully to the open passage of her throat, cumming directly there as she struggled to swallow around it. It flooded both her throat, backing up a bit into her nose almost, and she gagged at first on the sheer amount that he was pouring down her neck. <br/><br/>Swallowing frantically, her tongue collected what dared to spurt out from her bottom lip, and only when his last, copious gushes stopped spurting into the overflowing puddle of cum in her mouth did he pull back and her her start swallowing without the tip of his cock blocking the back of her throat. She almost spluttered a little, but he only gave a playful laugh and joked about how it was a good look on her, while she frantically saved as much cum as she could from his load to join the smorgasbord of waste in her belly. <br/><br/>“When you finish all that, you can take care of my feet too,” Raphael hummed, relaxing as he reached to swap a piece of his own pizza with Michelangelo’s, relaxing to get comfortable once again now that his more sexual needs had been met. Freya worked to clear her mouth and airway of his cum, before she moved back down to the table where their feet still sat up on the table. Though two of them were spotless now, she knew she had two more pairs of feet to go, and she was still feeling relatively ravenous. With Raphael’s feet, she started from the top, finding that the bottom part of his feet were still so crusted up that she wasn’t sure she would be able to get through them easily without letting her saliva drip down over them for the next few minutes. His cum had left her mouth feeling thick and sticky, but as she thought about how hungry she was still, she started salivating all over again. Nibbling at the tips of his toes, she parted them with her tongue once more, but this time she was sure to leave as much drool as possible sliding down the sole of his foot. From there, she moved to suck the toes clean on each foot, while her spit soaked into the worst parts of each caked-on clump below. He wriggled his toes in her mouth, watching for only a moment in satisfaction as it made her cheeks bulge out each time, though her tongue ran flat against both until she started to work her way down. <br/><br/>Softened now, the larger little bits of debris started to fall loose against her exploring tongue, and she was able to flick the tip of the little pink muscle against the underside of his feet, cleaning it in smaller swipes but making her have to lick less just because of how easily she was cleaning it after it being pre-wettened. It slid off of his soles like butter at that point, despite the strange, gritty texture that it contained as well. She rolled the sludge on her tongue, gradually beginning to get used to the flavor, before she focused it down to swallow, having to swallow a few times just to get the texture down. <br/><br/>By then, Michelangelo was squirming back in his seat, reclining with a quiet discomfort as he glanced over as she finished off Raphael’s feet. Her stomach was starting to fill up, but she knew that if wouldn’t be fair for any of them if she didn’t give them all the same treatment, it wouldn’t be fair for any of them. Still, even if he’d had his turn first, Michelangelo was gesturing over to her to return to him, drawing her attention to how he held his cock in hand with a somewhat goofy grin on his expression. “Want something to wash the rest of that down with?” He offered. With how much soda he’d been drinking alongside his brothers, it was no surprise that his bladder was full, and he didn’t want to get up to relieve himself so close to the end of the second movie. Freya, who was starting to struggle to swallow the rougher patches and globs of waste again, eager flicked her tongue against the last streak of dirt along the inner curve of his foot, making his toes wiggle just a bit from how ticklish it had felt. <br/><br/>Without even waiting for further encouragement, Freya moved up to Michelangelo's cock, opening her mouth wide for him to aim carefully, giving a groan of relief as he started to piss into the waiting hole. It washed against her tongue, the hot liquid splashing and burning against her taste buds, scouring away the taste of sludge in favor of the acidic touch of urine on her throat. With more experience now, she didn’t close her mouth, swallowing hard to keep up with the flow of liquid so she wouldn’t waste a drop on her lips or chin. The turtle’s piss cleared down the gunk that was keeping her from swallowing it as easily. While she drank every last drop, the second movie finished, and Raphael went about putting in the next movie while Michelangelo emptied the rest of his bladder right down her throat, shaking off the last few drops on her tongue before relaxing back and letting her continue. <br/><br/>There was only Donatello now—but before she could get to cleaning his feet, she found herself distracted in Leonardo pulling her in to give him a blowjob as well. Apparently watching her satisfy Raphael had left him a little turned on, and while the third movie began to play, she could heard the background noise of the third movie starting while she felt the throb of Leonardo’s cock buried deep in her throat. He was a little longer, or better positioned so more of his cock could press past her lips, though he was rocking his hips up a little more rapidly, doing most of the work of pleasing himself by using her mouth rather than letting her suck him off. <br/><br/>He moved quickly enough that it only took him long enough for him to reach up and grab the back of her head as well, pulling her mouth down all the way until her nose buried at the base of his member, and only then did he cum. It was a little easier to manage than when his brother had, because with his dick buried in her throat, it was a straight shot down through her stomach while she grasped at his hips, the force of his ejaculation nearly enough to push her off of him a little, but she clung deep to make sure that every drop of it was forced directly down her throat just as much as the hand at the back of her head made sure of the same thing. It was the warmest burst she’d felt down her throat so far, melting down to her belly and sliding any remaining gunk down her esophagus that hadn’t filled the load in her stomach yet. The warmth helped with her already ravenous hunger, making her digest a little faster as she pulled back, a single strand of cum connecting her tongue to the tip of the turtle brother’s cock, which she quickly slurped up to continue on to Donatello’s feet. Though he was the last on the line of turtles on the couch, his feet were no less messy than the others. If anything else, the few times he’d stood up to help change the movie had his feet a little more dusty than the others. It had a fine layer of dry dust over the more chunky parts of sludge from the sewers, and she settled down in front of him with a tender grasp to his ankles to get him to position his feet a little better as they started getting into the third movie. <br/><br/>She was confident that she’d be done with his feet long before the end of the movie, and only afterwards would she stay on standby just in case there was anything else any of the brothers needed. The rat woman was finally starting to feel as if she was getting full, though despite the somewhat bloated sensation of filth, cum, and piss mixing in her belly, she made sure that she would have plenty of room for the gunk she was about to clean from Donatello’s feet. Her tongue hung out of her mouth over them for a few minutes, letting her drool dip over his his toes, down between them, and then along the underside of his foot. It would soften a good portion of the parts that had been drying out while she was tending to the other turtle’s feet, though while it soaked through the impenetrable crust between his toes at the top of his feet, she worked her way out from the middle this time, spicing it up from working at the top or the bottom. She found that the barrier here was the thinnest, given the curve of his feet picking up a little less than the rest of his thick soles. Her tongue lavished down to swirl a large circle around his heel, collecting what she could there and swallowing it down before it could cake along the inside of her mouth, and then she moved just as smoothly up to start to trace the lines and folds of skin along his foot to clean there as well. <br/><br/>Freya did this for both feet, before her attention turned to his toes. With only four of them left to work through, she took her sweet time sucking each one clean, only moving away from one when it was polished and shiny with her spit. Almost full now, her pace was slowing down noticeably, but her determination to properly serve the turtle heroes was not—she wouldn’t deny being a little grateful that she had already seemingly taken care of the needs of each of their bladders and pent up cum, though, because she wasn’t sure how many more bursts of warm liquid she could take down her throat before her belly started showing off the contents within. <br/><br/>Her mouth made a wet little pop with the last toe that she had to clean, and sitting back, she rubbed her now full belly and wondered if she’d get to enjoy seeing the last of the movie trilogy they had playing—though now Michelangelo was shifting in his seat a bit, rubbing his stomach with a little bit of discomfort. He made a gesture over to her, and a little confused, she moved over to lean in so he could mutter into her ear. <br/><br/>“Listen, that pizza did a number on me… I don’t wanna ruin the movie for my bros, but I’m pretty sure I’m about to start blowing some mad wind. Think you could… y’know, get behind me and handle it if I start getting too gassy? That way they don’t gotta smell anything or hear it,” he whispered, more embarrassed about the thought of the other turtles teasing him for his gas. Still, he stood up, getting to a better angle so he could lean over the back of the couch, sticking his ass out a little so she could get on her knees behind him. <br/><br/>It was half way through the movie, so the others were all enraptured with the plot of the story, she tilted forward to wrap her lips around the little pucker of his asshole without them ever noticing what was going on behind the couch. So close to the other turtle, she could hear the churning of his stomach and guts as the pizza worked its way through him, the grease and extra cheese that had made up his dinner making his intestines churn out much more gas that normal. For a moment, it seemed that nothing might happen, and then unexpectedly, Freya felt the sudden pop of his asshole sputtering under her parted lips, and a wet, greasy fart shot into her mouth, making her cheeks puff out quickly with the sudden burst of gas in the air-tight seal of her mouth. Blinking in surprise, she at least found that her mouth had muffled the noise like the turtle had wanted it to, but she also found that she couldn’t easily let the gas out because of how greasy it was. Had she just breathed it out through her nose, she was sure that she would wind up flooding her own nose with the liquid-like air quality of his emissions. <br/><br/>Right after the first one popped off in her mouth, she could tell that more were coming. His stomach was groaning in front of her, drowned out only by the crescendo of the most action-packed part of the movie. She was the only one who could hear it over the television, and knowing that another wet fart was on its way, she had no choice but to swallow hard and start forcing the greasy farts down her throat. It was almost like she could taste hints of the pizza itself, though she was so full of the myriad of flavors of the sewer and brothers both that even if it had tasted just like pizza, she would have been queasy on pushing the rest of it down in her stuffed stomach. <br/><br/>Just as she managed to swallow the first remnants of the gassy fart, he popped out two more right into her waiting mouth, with her lips still sealed tightly over the pucker of his anus. It puffed her cheeks again, but his stomach’s rumbling wasn’t anywhere close to stopping, and so it forced her to swallow again and again. It felt like the grease was splattering on the inside of her mouth every time, and each time she had to swallow it quickly before there more slipped out. She couldn’t help but feel like if she let any of it slip out, the noises that Michelangelo was trying to cover up would also slip out, and the last thing she wanted was for him to actually be embarrassed. <br/><br/>It took everything she had to contain his greasy farts, swallowing all of the gas that came with each fart as well. By the time his insides had calmed down a little so she could pull back, her belly was rounded out a bit, clearly bloated from the full expansion of the gas within her. Michelangelo joined his brothers to relax on the couch, while Freya, finally having earned her break, sat down on the floor next to the couch with a few deep breaths, desperate for actual air rather than only the gas pushed down her throat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>